His Favorite Girl
by docsangel
Summary: She works at Diosa Norte and he's a SON. What happens when their paths cross and one finds interest in the other. With the one be left in the dark or will one find their better half?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Work was busy as normal for a Thursday night. I was working the bar at Diosa Norte and Lyla was working the front desk. Looking up as the doors open, I see some of Nero's partners, the SONS, walk in. Walking to the bar, the normal guys come in, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice and Happy but tonight there's a new one with them. When they take a seat at the bar, I ask "What can I get you?" They all ask for beers. Setting beers in front of them, the guys say their thanks and move to find a girls to 'spend time with' but the new one, stays at the bar. "What's your name?" he asks. "Lotti. Yours?" I ask. "Quinn." he tells me. "Nice to meet you." I say and he nods before taking a drink of his beer. I go about cleaning the bar area and stocking the napkins and stir sticks on the counter and I notice him watching me. "You one of Nero's girls?" he asks. I look at him and say "No. Just work the bar Sweetheart." I say. He looks at me and asks "You're not from here are you?" Laughing I ask "That obvious?" He smiles slightly and nods. "No. I'm actually from Georgia. Moved out here about six months ago." I tell him. "Alone?" he asks and I nod. Lyla walks over and says "You wanna take a break, I'll watch the bar." Smiling, I say "Thanks Ly." before walking around the bar. I walk by Quinn and out the door and he follows.

I move to lean against the building and enjoy the night air when he leans against the wall beside me. "Couldn't stay away, huh, Giant?" I ask smirking. "Giant?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Giant." I say. He just shakes his head and I see him with a toothpick in his mouth. "How long have you been working here?" He asks. I look at him for a minute and say "About a month. Just run the bar though." I tell him. He nods. "What do you do?" he asks. "Mechanic." he says simply. Hearing some of the things the other girls have said about the SONS, he's more than that but I don't push.

A few minutes later we head back inside. I head back behind the bar and he takes his seat back on the barstool. I place a new beer in front of him and he nods his thanks. I start wiping down the bar again and one of the girls, Mitzi, walks over and starts rubbing her fingers up and down his arm. "You looking for some company baby?" she asks lustfully. "Not tonight." he says and she moves on. I look at him and ask "You not joining in the festivities?" He looks over at me and says "Nah. Enjoying the company here." I smile and he asks "What's your Old Man think about you working here?" I smirk. "You're just full of questions tonight aren't you?" I ask. "Just making conversation." he says. "What's your Old Lady think about you being here tonight?" I ask. "Don't have one." he tells me. "I find that hard to believe." I tell him. "Why's that?" he asks. "Big giant man like you? I'm sure you don't have to come to a brothel to get laid." I tell him. He looks at me a little shocked. "What? Just because I'm southern doesn't mean I don't have a mouth." I tell him.

The door opens and I see Clair walk in. She walks behind the counter and says "Sorry I'm late. Car trouble." she tells me. "No problem doll. Giant here kept me entertained." I tell her, smirking at Quinn and he smirks back. I walk around the bar to leave and Quinn gently grabs my arm. "You never answered my question about your Old Man." he says. "I know. Be safe Giant." I say before pulling away and walking out the door.

Pulling up to my house, I head inside. Finally pulling my cell phone out of my purse, I see a dozen text messages and missed calls from Nate. Great. I open the text messages and start to read them.

 _N: Where are you?_

 _N: Why won't you answer your phone?_

 _N: Come on. You know we belong together._

 _N: You belong with me. I won't give up until you're mine._

The texts go on about how he wants to be with me and he loves me and that he's sorry for what happened. I just delete the texts. I don't want to be with him but I will say that giant of a man, Quinn, is not normally the type of guy I'm into but damn if he wasn't sexy as hell. I head to bed and fall asleep thinking about Quinn.

The next day is my day off. The guys walk in and get their beers and find a girl to take back to a room and just like the night before, Quinn sits down at the bar. Seeing Clair working the bar, she places a beer in front of him and he asks "Lottie working tonight?" Clair looks at him and smiles and says "No. She's off on Fridays. It's her only day off though." she tells him and he nods his thanks. Another one of the girls, Tatiana walks over and asks "You looking for some company handsome?" He shakes his head no and says "Nah." She keeps trying "Look like you could use some TLC." she says taking his hand. He pulls his hand back and says "Not interested." She nods and moves on to someone else. Clair and Lyla look at him and smile. He sees them looking and asks "What?" Both ladies just shake their heads.

Waking up Saturday morning, I head out to get breakfast from the diner. Walking out to my car, I head to the diner. I get my food and head back home. Walking in my front door, I didn't notice anything off until I was put against the wall and held there by my upper arms. Nate gets almost nose to nose with me and I can feel his breath on my neck as he gets close to my ear. "I told you that you're mine." he rasps. He presses his body against mine and I feel his hand go up my shirt. "It's time to claim what's mine." he says. Grabbing my hair, he pulls me to the bedroom and says "Strip." I look at him shocked. "No. Please Nate." I almost beg. "I said strip." he tells me before shoving me onto the bed. Taking his own clothes off, he gets on the bed and on top of me and enters me roughly. He thrusts in and out before he pulls out and releases himself on my stomach. "Now, that wasn't so bad. I told you that you were mine. Don't forget it." he tells me and all I can do is nod.

Getting into the shower, I scrub my skin until it feels almost raw. I get out and just sit in a daze until time to get ready for work. Walking into work, I clock in and head behind the bar, trying to keep myself busy. "You okay Lottie?" Lyla asks. "What? Yeah. Just tired." I tell her. "You sure?" she asks. "Yeah. I'm good. Has it been busy today?" I ask. "About normal. Nero said the SONS were coming in again and one of them was asking about you last night." she tells me. "Who?" I ask. "Quinn." she says and I just nod. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing in the kitchen, cutting lemons and lines, Nero walks in. He walks over and takes a seat at the table I'm cutting at and says "What's going on Mija?" he ask. "I'm fine Nero. Just tired." I tell him. "I know better. Talk to me." he says. Sighing, I say "Nate was in my house this morning when I came back from the diner. Used his key. I should have already changed the damn locks." I tell him but I don't look him in the eye. "Did something happen?" he asks. "I'm fine Papi." I tell him. "I'll have Fiasco go by and change the locks for you. It will be done before you get off work." he tells me. "Thanks Nero. Tell him I'll give him the money for the locks." I tell him. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I got you." he says. I finally look at him and he asks "You sure you're okay?" I nod and say "Yeah. Just want to keep busy." I tell him. Kissing the top of my head, he walks back towards his office.

An hour later, I am manning the bar when the SONS walk in. Quinn takes his normal seat at the bar and I put a beer in front of him. "Hey Little One." he says. "Hey Giant." I say but don't meet his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Yeah. Just tired." I tell him. I go about handing out drinks and cleaning and Quinn never leaves his spot. A few minutes later, Fiasco walks in. "Here's your keys. Got front and back changed and added a deadbolt on both doors." he tells me. "Thanks Fiasco. I appreciate it." I tell him. "You need anything, let us know." he tells me and I nod. Quinn looks at me concerned. "It's nothing Giant. Couldn't get my key back from my ex and needed the locks changed." I tell him and he seems to take that answer. "How was your day off?" he asks. "It was okay. Just hung out at home. Heard you were asking about me?" I ask. "Yeah." is all he says. "Now, all these women here and you're asking about me and all I get is a yeah?" I ask arching an eyebrow, trying to act as normal as I can. "Asked if you were working. Like the company." he tells me and I shake my head. Clair walks in and my shift is over. Walking around the bar, I walk over to Quinn and place a hand on his shoulder. Getting close to his ear, I whisper "Why don't you find a girl and relax. You look a little tense." before walking away and out the door.

I pull up to my house and can't seem to get myself to get out of the car and go in. After sitting outside for a few minutes, I take a deep breath and head inside. I lock the door and the deadbolt and check the back door before heading to the bathroom for a long hot shower. I still can't get the feel of him off of me. Once the water gets cold, I head to bed and try to go to sleep but I can't. I can't sleep in that bed. I get up and head to the couch. Laying down on the couch, I turn the TV on for noise and fall asleep there in the living room.

Waking up the next morning, I see a text on my phone. I look at it and I don't recognize the number. But seeing the text I know it's Quinn.

 _Q: Good morning Little One._

 _L: Good morning Giant. How'd you get my number?_

 _Q: Lyla. Just wanted to check on you this morning._

 _L: I'm fine._

 _Q: Wanna go for a ride?_

 _L: Maybe another time. Got a few things to take care of today._

 _Q: Will I see you tonight?_

 _L: I'll be there._

I get up and dressed and head out to the police station. Walking into the precinct I say "I need to talk to someone about a restraining order." I tell the woman behind the desk. "Right this way." she tells me. Leading me to an officer's desk, he asks "What can I do for you?" I take the seat he offered me and say "I need to file a restraining order against my ex-boyfriend. He won't leave me alone. He's calling me and texting me and I've tried telling him to leave me alone and tried ignoring him but it's not working." I tell him. "Well, I can help you file it but that doesn't mean that the judge will sign off." he tells me "Why?" I ask. "Do you have the texts? Voicemails?" he asks. "No. I deleted them." I tell him. "Then the judge will look at it as he said she said. Look, when he contacts you again, bring it in and I can help you. But until there's proof for us to see that he's harassing you, there's not much we can do." he tells me. I look down at my hands and fight off the tears before nodding my head and walking away.

I get home and get ready for work. Walking in the door, I clock in and head to the kitchen to do my prep work. Lyla walks in and says "Come on. We need to talk." she tells me. Taking my hand, she leads me into one of the rooms and says "I know something's going on. Tell me." she says. "You remember me telling you about my ex Nate?" I ask. "Yeah." she says. "He managed to get a key to my house and let himself in Saturday morning while I was gone to the diner. When I came back, he pinned me to the wall before dragging me to the bedroom and he...he…" I start but she stops me. "Did you tell anyone?" she asks. "No. Just that he got in and Nero had Fiasco change the locks." I tell her. "Good." she says. "I went to get a restraining order this morning and they couldn't help me. I didn't have any proof." I tell her. "Let me talk to Jax…" she starts. "No. Please. I don't want anyone else to know." I tell her. "No. You don't want Quinn to know." she says and I nod. "Honey, that man is into you. He'll protect you." she says. I don't say anything. "Look, just keep your eyes open. Okay?" she asks and I nod. She lets me get back to my prep work.

A little bit later, I am at the bar and have my back turned, taking inventory of what I have stocked and what I need to restock when I hear the door open. Turning, I see the SONS walk in and they all sit at the bar. I hand out beers and Quinn takes his normal seat at the bar. I walk over and wipe down the bar next to him and he says "Hey Little One." I look at him and say "Hey Giant." and go about my work. "Are you okay?" he asks. I look at him and say "I'm good. Just not sleeping. I'm okay." I tell him. He reaches across and grabs my hand and says "Is someone bothering you?" I smile softly and say "Getting jealous Giant?" I ask trying not to let my nerves show. "Can't let someone mess with what's mine." he says. I laugh a little and say "And what exactly is yours?" Leaning across the bar, he gets next to my ear and says "You." I pull away and say "Yeah, you don't want that." I say as I go to take my break. "Lyla, can you watch the bar a minute?" I ask and she nods before I walk out the door and to the side of the building to get some air. Standing at the side of the building when I see something move in the shadows. Next thing I know, Nate runs up to me and pins me to the wall. "You changed the locks. You know you're going to pay for that. You can't keep me away." he says. Before I can move, I feel Nate being pulled away from me. "You put your hands on her again and I'll gut your ass. Get out of here." Quinn tells Nate. Once he sees Nate run off, he is in front of me. "Are you hurt?" he asks. I don't respond. He cups my face and makes me look at him. "Are you hurt?" he asks again and I shake my head no. He pulls me to him and says "I got you baby. I won't let anyone hurt you." I wrap my arms around his waist as he holds me.

Pulling away, he looks at me. Cupping my face again to make me look at him he asks "Did you know him?" I nod my head yes. "Who is he baby?" he asks. "My ex." I say. "The one that got into your house?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Talk to me. What happened?" he asks. "He was watching me. Came at me. Quinn, don't let him get me. Please." I beg. He pulls me closer and says "I won't baby. I got you." He takes me back inside and as soon as Nero sees me, with Quinn holding me close, he asks "What happened Mija?" Before I can answer, Quinn says "Her ex." Lyla comes running and cups my face "Did he hurt you again?" she asks and Quinn looks at me. "Again?" I shake my head. "Take her into room one. Let her get herself together." Nero says and Lyla and Quinn take me into room one while Nero has one of the other girls work the bar.

Getting into the room, Lyla asks "What happened?" Looking down at my hands, I say "I was at the side of the building getting some air and he came out of the shadows. Pinned me to the walk talking about how I can't keep him away and that I'll pay for having the locks changed. Before anything else could happen, Quinn showed up." I tell her. "What did you mean hurt you again?" he asks me softly. "Saturday morning, I went to the diner to get breakfast. When I came back, he was in my house. Pinned me to the walk before dragging me to my bedroom and...he…" I couldn't even finish. "He raped her Quinn." Lyla finishes for me. I feel him pull me to him and he says "You're with me now Lottie. You're mine. I won't let that fucker get near you again." he tells me and I just nod. Lyla walks out of the room and lets us have a minute. He tilts my ace up to look at him and says "I got you Little One." before kissing my lips softly.

Walking out to the main room, Nero asks "You okay?" I just nod. "Take the rest of the night." he tells me. "I need to keep busy." I tell him. "Are you sure?" Quinn asks. "Yeah. I need the hours." I tell him. Nero nods and I go back behind the bar and Quinn takes his normal seat. A few minutes later, Nero comes out and sits beside Quinn. "I filled Jax in. You gonna follow her home?" Nero asks and Quinn nods. "I got her." he says. "I know Mano." Nero says before getting up and walking away.

It's time to leave and I walk out to my car. Quinn walks me to the car and says "I'll be right behind you. I meant what I said. You're mine. I won't let him hurt you again." he tells me. I nod and he kisses me one more time before I get into the car and he follows me home. Pulling into the driveway, I get out of the car and he gets off his bike. Walking into the house, he sees the blanket and pillow on the couch. "Can't sleep in the bed." I tell him and he nods. "Tomorrow, we'll get you a new bed." he says. "I can't afford that." I tell him. "I got it." he says. "Quinn…" I start but he stops me. "I got you. Okay?" He asks. "Okay. Thank you." I tell him. I move to the couch, and he sits down beside me. Pulling me into his lap, he cups my face and kisses me soft and gentle. I allow him to deepen the kiss and he doesn't push for more. When we come up for air, he says "I've wanted to do that since the night I met you." I smile softly and say "Me too Giant." I move to stand and go to change into something to sleep in and when I come back out, he's in his boxers and laying on the couch. "Come here Little One." he says. I lay on the couch and snuggle into my giant and finally drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am still snuggled into Quinn's chest. I lay there thinking about everything and try to stay still so that I don't wake him up. After a little bit, I feel him pull me closer and kiss the top of my head. "Morning Little One." he says softly. "Morning Giant." I say. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. We just look at each other for a minute and I ask "What are we going Quinn?" Kissing me one more time, he says "You're mine and I'm yours. I won't let anyone hurt you again baby." I just look at him and ask "Why me?" He looks at me confused. I sit up and he sits up beside me and I ask "Why do you want me Quinn? I'm so fucked up and…" I start and he stops me by kissing me again. "You're not fucked up. You're beautiful, smart, and that smart mouth keeps me on my toes. I want you with me." he tells me. I just look at him shocked. "I. Want. You." he says. "Quinn, I don't know if I can give you what you need right now." I say. "Don't matter. You're my girl. We take this shit at your pace." he tells me. I look over at him and ask "Are you sure?" Cupping my face, he kisses me softly before deepening the kiss and there's so much passion behind that kiss. When he pulls away, he looks at me and says "I'm sure baby." I feel the tears start to fall and he pulls me to him. When I calm down, he says "We need to get dressed and head to the clubhouse. You're with me so the club will handle this prick." I nod and head to my room to get dressed.

Once I'm dressed, we head out to his bike. Handing me his helmet, I get on behind him and wrap my arms around him. Touching my hands with his larger one, I kiss his shoulder before he backs out of my driveway and head to the clubhouse. Getting off the bike, he laces his fingers with mine and we head to the clubhouse doors. Walking in, everyone turns to us and we see them all smile when they see us holding hands. He walks me over to the bar and tells the prospect to get me a cup of coffee. "I'll be back out here shortly. Anyone says anything to you, you tell them you're my Old Lady." he says and I look at him shocked because I know what that term means. "Quinn…" I start. "You heard me." he says before kissing me softly. He looks at the prospect and the prospect says "I got her." Quinn nods, kisses me one more time before heading into the chapel.

Once inside the chapel, they all take their seats. "We have a problem brothers. Seems like a friend of the club has been hurt and we just can't have that." Jax says. "Who?" Tig asks. "Lottie." Jax says. "Lass that works the bar at Diosa?" Chibs asks and Jax nods. "So what do we know?" Happy asks. Jax looks at Quinn. "She moved here from Georgia about six months ago. Her ex followed her. Been watching her. He broke into her house yesterday morning and fucking raped her." Quinn says. "How do you know this brother?" Tig asks. "She told me." Quinn says "You claiming?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Already told her she's my Old Lady now. I want this fucker's blood." Quinn says. "Last night, he showed up at Diosa. Tried to attack her last night outside Diosa. Pinned my Old Lady against the wall. She can't even sleep in her fucking bed man because that's where he hurt her." Quinn continues. "Is she willing to reach out? Set up a meet? We'll keep her safe here or at Diosa while we meet him." Jax asks. "I'll ask her but if she doesn't think she can handle it, I ain't making her." Quinn says and they all nod.

Walking out of the chapel, Quinn comes right to me and I'm just staring down into my coffee cup. I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me close and turn my head to see Quinn. "You okay Little One?" he asks softly. "Yeah Giant. I'm okay." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I need to talk to you." He takes my hand and we head towards the hallway when Jax stops us. Pulling me into a hug he says "Welcome to the family Darlin." I smile softly and say "Thanks Jax." We make our way to the dorm. Once inside his room, pulls me close and kisses me deeply. When we come up for air, I look into his eyes and caress his face softly. "Talk to me Giant." I say. "We need you to reach out to Nate and arrange a meet for you and him." he tells me. I pull away from him and he says "You won't be there. We just need you to set it up. If you don't feel like you can handle it…" he says. "Let me get my phone." I cut him off. "Are you sure baby?" he asks. "Yeah. When you find him, I want to be there." I tell him. "No." he says. "Quinn, I need to." I tell him. He looks at me and sees the pleading in my eyes. I continue. "When I was with him, he cheated on me, told me I was worthless, beat me. I need to see that I'm still standing. I need him to see that I'm still here and that I have someone that wants to be with me." I tell him softly. "The first time you feel like it's too much, you're out of there. Understand?" He asks. I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around me shoulders and I say "Understood Giant." I look up at him and he kisses me deeply.

Walking out to the bar, the prospect hands me my bag from behind the bar and I take my cell phone out. "Where do you want me?" I ask Quinn. "Chapel." he says. We walk in and everyone walks in behind us. He pulls me to his seat and into his lap. Once everyone is in their seat and Jax says "Darlin, we're so sorry about what happened and we won't let anything else happen to you. We asked Quinn to talk to you about setting the meet with your ex and seeing that you're in here, I'm assuming that means you're willing to reach out." he says. I look at Quinn and he nods that it's okay to speak. "I am but I spoke to Quinn and I only ask one thing." I say. "What's that Sweetheart?" Tig asks. "That I be there. I already got the okay from Quinn but I need the okay from you guys too. I understand that this will be handled whether I am there or not but I need this. I need him to see that I'm still here and that he's not going to stop me from being with someone and being happy." I tell them. "You okay with this Quinn?" Jax asks and he says "Yeah. She explained to me why but she understands that the first sign that it's getting to be too much that she's out of there." They all nod. "That's okay with us." Jax says. "Do I call from my phone or a burner?" I ask and they look at me impressed. "Burner." Jax says and slides one across the table to me. Chibs hands me an address and says "Have him meet you here Lass. 8PM tonight." I nod.

Dialing the number that I still know by heart, he answers, "Hello." I take a deep breath and feel Quinn's hand grip my thigh for support. "Hey Nate." I say. "Charlotte. What number are you calling from?" he asks. "Got a new number. Look, I'm sorry about everything. You were right, we belong together. I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere private tonight to maybe work things out. That is if you still want to?" I ask. "Of course I want to my love. When and where?" he ask. I give him the address and time and he says "I'll see you soon my love." he says. "See you tonight." I say before hanging up. I take a deep breath and Quinn turns my face to look at him. "You did good Little One." before kissing me softly. I look back at the guys and say "Thank you guys. Seriously. You don't even know me other than just me serving you beers and you're willing to protect me. That means everything to me." I tell them. "You're an Old Lady sweetheart. But there is one thing you need to do before we do this tonight." Tig says. "Anything." I say. "Get my crow." Quinn says. I look at him and nod my head. Kissing me softly he says "Happy will do it as soon as we walk back to the main room." he tells me and I nod. "Guys, give me a minute with my Old Lady." Quinn says and they all head out of the room. "Are you okay with this? Us?" he asks. I cup his face and kiss him softly and say "I am. From the night I met you, I've not been able to stop thinking about you Giant. You're my Giant." I tell him. Kissing me again he says "You're my Little One." We head out to the main room and Happy has his tattoo kit out and ready. He has his sketch pad and as soon as he has the crow drawn up, he starts giving me Quinn's crow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once I have the crow tattoo on my left breast, it has Quinn's name but Happy incorporated the word Giant into it because that's what I call him. It's beautiful. "Are you ready?" Jax asks me and I nod my head yes. Walking out to the bikes, Tara walks over. Handing me a helmet, she says "This one is an extra until Quinn can get you one." she tells me. "Thanks Tara." I say, hugging her before getting on the bike behind Quinn. I wrap my arms around his waist and he pats my hands. I kiss his shoulder and we take off with the rest of the guys. Getting to the cabin where the meet is arranged for. Walking inside, Quinn pulls me close and Jax starts talking. "When he gets here, Chibs will be behind the door and will open it. You won't be close enough for him to touch you. As soon as he's inside, we'll grab him and get him restrained. You can say anything you want to him but Quinn will be the one to end him. Understood?" he asks me. "Understood." I tell him.

It's go time and there's a knock on the door. I am standing at the edge of the hallway, away from the door and when Chibs opens the door and I see Nate standing there. "Come on in." I tell him. He walks in and Happy grabs him and pins him to the floor. "Wha…" is all he gets out before Happy tells him "Shut the fuck up." They get him up and tied to a chair. "Go ahead Sweetheart." Bobby tells me. I step forward and he glares at me. "Glare at me all you want, you sorry piece of shit. I told you over and over again that I was done. I didn't want to be with you but you wouldn't stop. You wouldn't leave me alone. You broke into my house and fucking raped me. You made me feel worthless for too long. But you know what? I get my happy ending. I get to be with someone that wants me. That cares about me. That actually thinks I'm worth it. But you? You get to die. Not by my hands. But by my Old Man's. By the one man that has shown me that he's there for me. You see this man here?" I ask pointing at Quinn. "That's my Giant. My Old Man. The man that I am quickly falling in love with because he stayed. He has shown me that I'm going to be just fine." I say to him. I turn to Quinn and walk over to him. Kissing him deeply, I say "Make it hurt baby." He smirks at me and I walk back to stand next to Bobby. I spend the next hour, watching Quinn torture Nate before killing him.

After Nate is handled, Quinn and I head back to my house. Once we walk inside, we move to the couch and he pulls me into his lap. "Did you mean what you said?" he asks. "What?" I ask. "About falling in love with me?" he asks. "Why wouldn't I? Giant, you've done nothing since I met you but show me that you care about me. You've done nothing but be good to me and show me that I am not worthless. So, yeah, I honestly think I am. Why do you think I agreed to get your crow?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "I feel the same way. You're my Old Lady. You it for me." he says. Deciding that I won't let Nate win, I stand up. Taking Quinn's hand I pull him to stand. "We need a shower Giant." I tell him and he pulls me to him. "You sure Little one?" I nod before pull him down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his waist and he puts his hands on my ass. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bathroom. We get undressed and step into the shower. He picks me back up and pins me to the wall. Kissing me deeply, he kisses down my neck before placing himself at my entrance. Pulling back he asks "You sure?" I place my forehead to his and say "I need you Giant." He slowly enters me and gives both of us a minute to adjust. "Holy shit." he rasps. "You're fucking tight baby." he moans as he starts to slowly thrust in and out. "Faster Rane. Please baby." I moan as he nips and sucks on my pulse point as I moan his name. "God Rane. Don't stop baby." I moan. He picks up the pace as I find my release and it causes him to find his right behind me. Without pulling out, he kisses me gently and says "I love you Little One." Smiling softly, I say "I love you too Giant." We get out of the shower and dry off. Moving to the bedroom with towels wrapped around us, I see a new bed and new bedding. I look at him and say "Had the prospects bring in a new bed. Lyla picked out the new bed and bedding." he tells me and I turn to him and wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around me. Moving to the bed, he pulls the covers back and gets into bed with be getting in behind him. Pulling me close, he wraps his arms around me and I look up at him. "Thank you Rane." I say. He looks at me and I say "If it weren't for you, I would have let him ruin me. But I didn't. After he raped me, Rane, I never thought that I would be able to let anyone touch me again. But you...you...made me feel safe. You made me see that I was going to be okay and that someone could love me." I tell him. "You trusted me. That was all you baby." he says. "But you showed me I was safe. You have no clue what that means to me and how much that helped me." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he pulls me closer and I fall asleep knowing I'm going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I am laying facing Rane and snuggled into his chest. I feel him pull me closer and all I can do is smile. "Morning Giant." I whisper. "Morning Little One." he says. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "I gotta head in to work." he tells me. "I do too. My shift starts at noon." I tell him. We get up and start getting dressed. "You moving your things in today?" I ask. "Thought I would." he tells me and I just smile. After getting dressed, I head to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once it's done, we sit down to eat together. "I could get used to this." he says. "Oh you will." I tell him. "I love to cook." I tell him. Once we finish eating, he kisses me goodbye and I ask "You coming by Diosa later?" Nodding, he says "Yeah. Thought I would." Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you."

Walking into the clubhouse, Jax walks up to Quinn and asks "How's she doing?" Quinn smiles and says "She's good. I think she really needed that. She's done nothing but smile this morning." Quinn tells him. "I bet she did." Jax smirks. Quinn shakes his head and heads to the office to clock in. Walking into the garage, Bobby walks over. "How's your Old Lady doing?" Quinn looks at him and says "She's good. As much as I hated her being there, she needed it. She seems better." Bobby smiles and says "Good brother. You know what she told me while you were taking care of him?" Bobby asks. Quinn shakes his head no. "She said that she never thought she would find someone that thought she was worth it. Until you. You're good for her brother. And from the smile on your face this morning, she's just as good for you. Take care of her." Bobby says. "Always brother." Quinn says before moving to the car to start working.

I've been at work for a couple of hours and Lyla walks in. "Hey Lottie. How are you?" she asks. I pull her aside and say "Thank you for everything." I hug her. She pulls back and I am smiling. "Did you?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "Honey, that's amazing." she tells me. "It was. He's been so good to me." I tell her. "You love him don't you?" she asks and I nod my head yes. "Good sweetheart." she says before hugging me.

Walking back out to the bar and her to her station, I am wiping down the bar when the guys come in. Quinn walks over to the bar and takes his normal seat. I lean across the bar and give him a quick kiss before sitting a beer in front of all the guys, him being first. "How's your night going?" he asks. "Good. Been steady but not too bad." I tell him. "Good. What time are you off?" he asks. "Ten. Clair will be here then." I tell him. Mitzi comes over and before she can touch him I say "He's off limits." She looks at me and I say "He's mine." She smiles and says "Good for your Lottie." before walking off to find another SON to entertain. He looks at me and smirks. "What? You going to let someone else touch what's yours?" I ask. "Hell no." he says. "Neither am I." I say. He grabs my hand and pulls me across the bar for another kiss. "You know you don't have to work. I can handle shit." he tells me. "I like working here." I tell him. "Well, I'm handling the bills." he tells me. "How about this? You handle the bills and what I make we'll put in savings for emergencies." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and says "Okay. I can handle that." he tells me. "Shit. Did you two just make a decision without arguing?" Jax asks. "Yeah. You know it can happen." I tell him. "Head on and take your break." Lyla says. I walk around the bar and ask Quinn, "You coming with?" He gets up and heads outside with me.

Walking out to his bike, he leans against it and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him. I look up at him and he says "I love you Lottie." Smiling I tell him "I love you too Rane. So much."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After my shift, we head home and to the shower. Once inside, he picks me up and puts me against the wall and enters me slowly. "Fuck Rane. Don't stop baby. Fuck that feels good." I moan and he only continues his assault on me. Thrusting in and out, I find pleasure in his movements and find my release before he finds his behind me. "Fuck Lottie." he says as he starts coming down from his high. I start laughing and ask "Are you really complaining?" He looks at me and says "Hell no. I can't fucking get enough of you." he says before kissing me one more time. Putting me down, we clean off and get out of the shower. I walk into the kitchen and put the dinner I prepped before work into the oven. "Food should be done in about thirty." I tell him and he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "Fuck I love you." he tells me. I smile and say "I love you too."

Once dinner is done, I clean the kitchen and we head to bed. He pulls me to snuggle into his side and I say "I think I should get on birth control." He looks at me and asks "Why?" I look at him and ask "Really? Rane, as much as we've been having sex, I'm surprised I'm not already knocked up." He smirks at me and says "Nah. We get knocked up, it's all good." he says and I look at him like he has three heads. "What? I've wanted a family but never could find someone that I ever saw myself having kids with...until you." he says. I move to straddle him and say "Whatever happens, happens. Right?" I ask. "Right." he says before I raise myself up and lower myself onto his impressive manhood. Sliding up and down with his hands on my hips, I ride him hard and fast and it doesn't take long before we both find that orgasmic high. I lay down beside him and he kisses me deeply. "I love you so fucking much." he says. I snuggle into his chest and say "I love you too Giant. More than you know."

The next morning, I get up and make breakfast for Rane before he heads to work. Once he leaves, he kisses me softly and tells me he loves me before he goes to head out the door. "I have some shit to do for the club later so I won't be there until later but I'll be there before you head home." he tells me. "Okay. Be safe baby. I love you." I tell him. "I love you." he says before getting on his bike and heading to work.

Later on, I head into work and start prepping and cleaning the bar area. Once the doors open, I am behind the bar working like normal. A man walks up to the bar. "What can I get you?" I ask. "Scotch on the rocks." he says and I nod before getting his drink. I place the drink in front of him and he asks "Are you one of the Diosa girls?" I shake my head no and say "No, hon, I just run the bar." I tell him. "What if I wanted to spend time with you?" he asks. "I'm not on the menu. Sorry." I say as politely as I can. He reaches across the bar and grabs my wrist tightly and says "But I want you." Before I can pull my hand away, Nero says "She's not one of the girls on the menu but I'm sure we can find one that will be to your liking." The man looks at Nero and then me and nods before moving to find another girl. "Thanks Papi." I say. "I got you Mija." he says.

A little later, the guys come in and Rane comes to the bar where he normally sits. I lean across the bar and give him a quick kiss before putting a beer in front of him. When I put the beer down, he sees small bruises on my wrist and asks "Someone grab you?" I look at him and say "Let me take my break and we'll talk." I say and he just nods. I look at Lyla and she says "I got it." before she walks over to relieve me. I walk out from behind the bar and out the door with him following me. I walk over to my car and sit on the hood and he comes over and stands between my knees. Putting his hands on my hips, mine go to his chest. "Tell me what happened." he says calmly. "You have to promise that you won't do anything. This is my job and Nero handled it for me." I tell him and he nods. "Promise." I say. "Promise." he tells me. "Customer came in and was asking me if I was one of Nero's girls and I told him no. He grabbed my wrist and asked what if he told me he wanted me and before I could say anything, Nero got him to let go and got him to go to another girl." I tell him. He runs a hand down his face. "Remember you asked me that question once too. You can't tell me that that night you didn't want to take me to a room." I tell him. "Yeah I did. But there's a difference between me and those other guys." he says. "What's that?" I ask. "I made you mine." he says before he kisses me softly. "That you did baby." I say before taking his hand and heading back inside and behind the bar while he takes his normal seat.

Once my shift is over and I get an idea. I walk over to Lyla and ask "Are there any rooms not being used?" She looks at me and smirks and says "Room 8 in the back." I kiss her cheek before walking around the bar and up to my Old Man. I don't say anything. I take his hand and lead him down the hall. Once we reach room 8, we go inside and I close and lock the door. He's still standing by the door when I start walking back towards the bed, slowly undressing. "What are you waiting for Giant? Thought you said you made me yours? Prove it." I say. He smirks before he starts walking towards me while undressing. I slide pack on the bed as he crawls over me. "Fuck me Rane." I purr and he growls "Hell yeah baby." he says before entering me slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and steady at first. "Harder Quinn. Harder." I moan and he starts thrusting in and out hard and fast and I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Burying his face in my neck he starts laughing. "What?" I ask. "You just brought me to a room at a brothel for me to fuck you." he says and I start laughing too. "I just wanted to be spontaneous." I say. He stops laughing and says "Baby, you're amazing." he says. We get dressed and head out to the main room and when we walk out hand in hand, Nero looks at me and just shakes his head. "Good night Mija." he says as we head for the door. "Night Papi." I say as Rane picks me up over his shoulder and carries me out to my car. "I'm right behind you little one." he says. "Okay Giant." I say as I get in the car and we head home, both of us with smiles on our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Rane is headed to work and I am cleaning the kitchen from breakfast. I get showered and ready for work. Walking into Diosa, I see Lyla standing there. "So, what was that last night?" she asks while I am doing my prep work. "Just wanted to do something spontaneous." I tell her. Well, that was definitely not something anyone expected to see you do." she tells me laughing. "Couldn't help it. We just can't seem to keep our hands off each other." I tell her and she sees my smile fall. "What?" she asks. "Just...I want to make sure I keep him interested. I know he loves me and isn't going anywhere but I just don't want to fall into too much of a routine that he gets bored, you know." I say and she nods. "Nothing wrong with trying to keep things spicy. But just keep in mind that he loves you and he doesn't want anyone but you." she tells me. "Oh trust me. I know." I tell her laughing.

Stepping behind the bar, Lyla opens the doors. I am there about an hour when the same man from the other night comes in and takes a spot at the bar. "Scotch on the rock?" I ask, remembering what he ordered and he nods. He sits there for a few minutes just watching me work. "Everything okay?" I ask him. "Yeah. Look. I'm sorry about the other night. Let me take you out to dinner or something to make up for it." he says. "I appreciate that but I don't think dinner would be a good idea." I say. "You have something better in mind?" He asks smirking. Before I can say anything a voice says "Yeah. Me." Rane says as he takes his normal seat at the bar. The guy looks from me to Rane and asks "You're with him?" and he has a shocked look on his face. "Yes. I am." I tell him proudly. "Well. Still. Sorry about the other night." he tells me before walking away. "You good?" he asks. "Yeah but could use a kiss." I tell him smiling. He smirks back and kisses me softly. "Have you ate?" he asks. "Yeah. Made something earlier." I tell him. "Have you?" I ask. "Dropped by the house and found the plate you made." he tells me. "Good." I tell him and go about working. Rane's phone rings and he steps to the side to answer. Walking back over, he says "I gotta run for a bit. Me or one of the guys will be here when you get off work." he tells me. "Okay. Be careful. Please." I say. "I will little one." he tells me. "Love you." I say. "Love you." he says before walking out the door. Lyla walks over and says "He'll be fine." I look at her and knowing she was with a SON makes me believe her.

A little later I tell Lyla "I'm going to get some air." She nods and I head out the door. Walking over to my car, I jump up on the hood and see the same guy from earlier walking up. "Can I help you?" I ask. He walks closer and looks pissed and I tense. "You can be a biker whore but won't spend time with me when I'm offering to pay?" he asks. "I'm not a biker whore. He's my Old Man." I tell him. "So you let them pass you around?" he asks. "They don't pass me around." I tell him and get off my car to head back inside but when I go to pass him, he grabs my arm and puts me back against my car. "Well, he got his turn, now I want mine." he says and before I can respond, I feel him being pulled off of me and see Rane has him pinned against the wall. "You put your hands on my Old Lady one too many times." Rane says. Jax is in front of me and asks "You okay?" I nod my head yes and look over at Rane. "You come near her again and I will slit your Goddamn throat. My Old Lady is off limits. Understand?" He asks and the guy just nods. Rane lets him go and he turns to me. He pulls me into his arms and holds me close. Kissing the top of my head he then tilts my head up to look at him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah Giant. I am." I tell him before he says "I think we need to talk." I look at him confused and he says "When we get home." I nod before heading back inside. Rane stays with me until my shift is done and we head home.

Walking into the house, he says "Babe, I know you like your job but this is the second time someone has grabbed you since you've been working there." he says. "Rane…" I start and he cuts me off. "Just hear me out. I talked to the guys today about it and we think we might have something better for you." he says and I say "I'm listening." He pulls me to the couch and we sit and he says "Jax is talking to Lyla about running the production side of a new porn company we are calling Redwoody. We want you to run the business side of it." he says. I look at him and ask "Are you sure?" He smiles and says "Yeah. But this way, you could work in the office or work from home whenever you wanted. Wouldn't have to worry about assholes grabbing you." he tells me. "Tell you what. Let me talk to Lyla and see what she thinks. If she's in, I'm in." I tell him. "Fair enough." he says. I get up from the couch and call Lyla. "What do you think about their proposition?" I ask. "I think it's a good idea. I mean, I love working for Nero but this is to keep us close and protected." she tells me. "So, are you in?" I ask and she says "Yeah. Already told Jax." she tells me. "Then I guess we're now running porn." I tell her laughing. Walking back into the living room, I look at Rane and say "I talked to Lyla and we're in. But I have to let Nero know." I tell him. "I already did. Knew you'd take the offer if she did and knew she would." he tells me and I just shake my head. "Let's go to bed Giant." I say before pulling him to the bedroom and falling asleep in my Old Man's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, Rane and I head to the warehouse where we will be running Redwoody. Walking in the doors, I see Lyla talking to Jax. Walking up, we all greet each other and Jax asks "You good with this?" I smile and say "Yeah. I am." We all move to the bar and talk about the details. "What about the girls? Where are we going to find them?" I ask. "I still have all of Luann's Cara Cara contacts. I can get us girls." Lyla says and I nod. "Okay so where will I be working?" I ask. "Right this way." Jax says and I see all three of them smiling. We walk up to a door and see that it's a softly decorated office and Jax says "And it's soundproof so you don't have to hear the scenes being filmed." he tells me. I nod and hear Lyla say "Or hear her and Quinn when he visits." I look at her shocked and she says "I wasn't the one that took my Old Man to a bedroom in a brothel honey. That was you." she tells me and I blush as I fold into Rane's arms. He leans down and whispers "She ain't wrong." I look at him and start laughing before smacking his chest and walking into the office. "We'll leave you for a few to look around...take it all in...initiate the place." Jax says laughing as he walks out of the office with Lyla behind him. Rane closes and locks the door and lowers the shade. "They think we are anyway." He says as he picks me up and sits me on the desk. Sliding my pants and panties down my legs, he tosses them to the floor before he unbuckles his pants and lets them fall with his boxers. He enters me slowly and we both moan at the sensation. Thrusting in and out, my Old Man fucks me on my desk as we initiate my new office. Once we both reach our release, we head out to the bar to meet back up with Jax and Lyla. "Feel better?" Jax asks me and before I can answer Rane says "As always." I look at him shocked and he smirks before pulling me close and kissing me softly. "You're horrible you know that?" I ask. "You made me this way." I just shake my head and laugh.

Once we get all the paperwork signed, we head home. Sitting on the couch, he says "I want to turn one of the spare rooms into an office for you here." I look at him and say "We can do that. It will give me somewhere to work when I am working at home." I tell him as I snuggle into him. I move to straddle him and he says "Didn't get enough at the studio?" he asks. "Nope. Never enough." I tell him before I stand to shed my clothes as he lowers his jeans and boxers and takes off his shirt. I slide onto his impressive length and start to ride him hard and fast and crash my lips with his. "Fuck little one." he moans and I start to ride faster. He moves to lay me down and starts slamming into me hard and fast and I fall over the edge and feel him find his release with me. "Fuck baby." he says. "I know." I say. Looking into my eyes, he says "I love you so much." Smiling I say "I love you too Giant. You have no idea."

We get up and redress and he says "I have something for you." I look at him confused and he walks to where his kutte is hanging and pulls out a velvet bag. Pulling out the contents, he takes my left hand and says "Lotti, I love you so fucking much. I never thought I'd love someone this much but I do. You have my crow. You're my life. My world. Will you be my wife?" he asks and I smile wide and say "Yes. Oh my God Yes." He puts the ring on my finger and pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. Looking into my eyes when we come up for air he says "I can't wait to marry you." I pull back and say "Then don't." He looks at me confused and I say "We can hit the courthouse and get married. Go to Vegan and hit a chapel. We don't have to wait." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Never been more sure." I tell him. He takes out his phone and makes a call. After ending the call he says "Tomorrow at ten we're getting married at the courthouse." I smile and say "Tomorrow." I take out my phone and call Lyla to be my Matron of honor and he calls Happy to be his best man and we spend the rest of the night celebrating our engagement knowing tomorrow we get to celebrate our wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, we get dressed and head to the courthouse. Walking up, Lyla and Happy are there waiting on us. "Thanks for coming with us." I tell them. "I wouldn't miss this." Lyla says and Happy just nods. We walk inside and half an hour later we walk out Mr and Mrs Quinn. Lottie Quinn. Now I sound like a comic book villain. We head to Redwoody where all the guys are and Lyla has to get back to work but not before we tell everyone that we got married. "Holy shit. Seriously?" Jax asks. "Yeah. This morning." Rane tells him and they all congratulate us. I look over and see one of the porn girls glaring and look at Lyla. "She's been after Quinn for a while now." she tells me. "Oh well." I tell her and Rane pulls me into his side. "You know I would never cheat." he whispers. "I know baby." I tell him before he crashes his lips with mine and carries me to my office. "Oh God, we gotta hear that shit?" Tig says. "Nope. Office is sound proof." Jax says and I can't help but laugh before Rane closes and locks the door, pulling the shade.

After we reach our release, we walk back out to where everyone else is and Tig says "Y'all keep that up and you're gonna get knocked up." I look at him shocked when it hits me. "Shit." I say and Rane looks at me confused. "I've not taken my pill." I tell him. "Don't worry about it. I want a house full of little shits." he says. I shake my head and he say "Such the romantic." and everyone laughs. We hang out a little more before heading home.

Once we get home, I ask "You serious about kids?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah babe. I want kids." he says. "What would you say to me just coming off of birth control and we just let it happen when it happens?" I ask. "I'm good with that." he tells me and I look at him to see if there's any hesitation. Seeing none, I say "Then I'll stop taking my pills." He kisses me softly and says "We could start trying right now." he says. "I thought we started trying when you took me to my office at the porn palace." I say. "Porn Palace?" he asks laughing. "Shut up and fuck me already." I say. "Such the romantic." he throws my words back at me and I can't help but laugh.

After we both reach our release, we get dressed and head back to the living room. I move to the kitchen to start dinner. Once it's done, I make our plates and puts his beer and my water on the table as he walks in. Sitting at the table, we eat and he says "I was thinking about something." I look at him and he says "You know when we were at the porn palace, that one girl that was glaring at you?" he asks. "Yeah. What about her?" I ask, wondering where he's going. "You know Lyla said she's been after me for a while? Well, since we've been together, she's been really trying. Every time I go in there, she makes it a point to try to push up on me. Us trying to get pregnant, I don't want there to be an issue for you." he tells me. "Rane, she touches you again, I'm putting a bullet in her head." I tell him and he laughs. "I'd do the same if the roles were reversed. But it won't come to that. I talked to the guys and she's been causing problems around the studio. Trying to take over some of the roles that she wanted that she didn't get. Thinking she's the main star." he tells me. "She needs to be put in her place. I'll call Lyla. We'll figure something out." I tell him and he nods.

After dinner, I call Lyla and talk to he about Jasmine and we come to a decision to let her out of her contract. The next day, Rane and I walk into Redwoody and Jasmine comes over and tries to push up on Rane right in front of me. I step in front of him and say "Sweetheart he's off limits. You need to head over with everyone else. Staff meeting." I tell her. "Why don't you go ahead. Quinn and I can handle things." she tells me. "I just told you he's off limits." I tell her. "You think you can take care of him better than I can? I'm a porn star." she tells me. "No you're a porn whore and I take care of my husband just fine. I promise he would rather have my tight pussy than have your stretched out shit. Now, staff meeting. Head over or head out." I tell her and she says "You can't fire me. You aren't the boss." she tells me. "Jax walks over and says "But I can. Get your shit and get out. Don't show your face around here again." he tells her and she looks at him shocked. "She started it." she tells him. "No she didn't. Get your shit and get gone." Rane tells her as he pulls me into his side.

Once we get to the staff meeting, we tell everyone that she's gone and that there will be a few other changes before getting started for the day. After the meeting, one of the other girls comes over and says "I just wanted to let you know that the rest of us respect you and are really happy for you." I look at her and hug her and say "Thank you. That means a lot." I tell her before going to my office to get some work done while the guys are out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been three months since Rane and I got married and we have been going at it non stop. I walk into the porn studio and say good morning to Lyla and she asks "You okay? You don't look so good." I look at her and say "A little sick to my stomach." She smirks and says "Come on babe. I know what you need." she says as she leads me to the dressing room. Taking a pregnancy test out of one of the cabinets, she points to the bathroom door and says "Go. I'll be right here." I go into the bathroom and pee on the stick before putting the cap on it placing it on the counter. I open the door and step out and tell her "Box said three minutes." She talks to me about anything and everything while we wait the three minutes and when time is up, she walks in and looks at the test. Smiling, she looks up at me and shows me the positive pregnancy test. "Holy shit. Really?" I ask. "Yep. Now, we'll call break and head to the doctor. I'll take you to mine." she says and I nod.

Walking into her doctor's office, the receptionist says "Hello Mrs Winston. How can I help you today?" Lyla smiles and says "My best friend here needs to see the doctor. Her home test came up positive." Lyla says and the receptionist has a nurse take us back to a room and draws my blood. After a little bit, the doctor comes in. "Hello Lottie. My name is Dr Rose. How are you feeling?" she asks. "A little nervous." I tell her. "Well, let's ease your mind a little then. Your test came back positive. You are indeed pregnant." she says and I smile wide. "Let's get you an ultrasound and see how far along this little angel is." she says and pulls the machine over. As she does the ultrasound, we hear the heartbeat and then she says "You look to be about seven weeks along. Congrats Mrs Quinn." I take the pictures she printed and tell Lyla, "Now to tell Rane."

That evening, Rane walks in as I am finishing cooking dinner. "Get washed up. Dinner's done." I tell him and he kisses me softly. I smile brightly at him and he says "You're in a good mood." I nod and say "Wash up. I'll explain while we eat." He does as I ask and I put his plate on the table with mine and get his beer and my water like I normally do. As he sits down, he sees a small, flat box sitting on the table. "What's this?" he asks. "Just open it." I tell him. He does what I ask and sees the ultrasound picture and looks at me shocked. "Are we?" he asks and I nod. "Seven weeks." I tell him. Standing up, he pulls me up out of my chair and picks me up, hugging me. Kissing me deeply he says "We're having a kid." I nod and say "We sure are." He kisses me deeply again before putting me down. "Sit down and eat. My kid needs to eat." he says and I can't help but laugh.

The next morning, we are at Cara Cara and the guys are there. "Quinn said you wanted to see all of us." Jax says. "Yeah. We both wanted to see you all actually." I say. "What's up? Everything okay?" Chibs asks concerned. "Oh Yeah. We just wanted to tell you we're pregnant." I say like it's no big deal. They all smile wide and start hugging us and congratulating us and I realize just how good it feels to be a part of a family again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a couple of weeks since we found out I am pregnant. He still follows me home from work every evening and this one is no different. I get out of the car and he gets off his bike as we head towards the door and see a box sitting on the step. Rane picks it up and carries it inside and sees no postage or labels on it other than it having my name on it. "Open it." I say and he does. Looking inside, there are baby clothes and diapers and as we pull things out, we see a baby doll in a plastic bag that looks like it's covered in blood and has its eyes cut out. "Oh my God. Rane." I say and he drops the doll and turns to pull me to him to shield me from it. Pulling out his prepay, he calls Jax. "You guys need to get to my house now." Rane says before ending the call.

A few minutes later, he has me moved to the kitchen where I can't see the box and Jax comes running in with the rest of the guys behind him. "What's up?" Jax asks. "Rat, stay with Lottie." Rane says and he nods. They walk to the living room and he says "We found this on the doorstep and there's no postage and no labels other than it saying Lottie's name. Under all these diapers and baby clothes was this doll." he says and shows it to them. "Do we know who dropped it off?" Jax asks. The front door is standing wide open and they hear a voice say "I might can answer that." the old woman's voice says. "Mrs Vernon?" I ask walking around the corner. "There was a woman here earlier that put that box on the step. She was driving a white convertible, she was blonde and wearing barely any clothes." she says and I pull out my phone and find the picture that I am looking for. "This her?" I ask and she says "Yes dear. That's her." I look at Rane and say "Ima." I look back at Mrs Vernon and she says "I know what you boys are. You're good boys. You protect this town and the people in it. You make sure you take care of this. Can't have our dear Lottie upset in her condition." she says and I can't help but smile at her. "Thank you Mrs Vernon." Jax smiles at her and tells Rat, "Help Mrs Vernon get back home." He turns to Mrs Vernon and says "Thank you." She nods before Rat walks her back home.

"We're going to keep Rat and Montez here with you and take care of this. Don't leave this house until I get back." Rane says. "Okay. Please be careful." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you momma." I smile and say "I love you daddy." He walks out the door and they head to find Ima.

Pulling up at the clubhouse, she's standing around with some of the other croweaters and Jax walks over and says "Come on." She smiles at him as he leads her down the hall and out the back door before putting her in the van and restraining her. She struggles against the bindings and around the gag as they take her out to Chigger Woods. Once they have her in the woods, they tie her to the tree and Rane gets in front of her. "That package you dropped off at my house for my wife? That upset her. I can't have her upset. Could hurt my kid. We ain't doing that shit. But you? You're gonna hurt." he says before taking out his kbar and making slices in her skin all over her body to listen to her scream. When he thinks she's had enough, he puts a bullet in her head and they bury her before heading back to my house.

Rane and the guys walk in the door and I look at him. He looks at me and simply nods and I know what they means. I pull him to me and kiss him deeply and they hear him growl. "Shit. We better head out." Jax says. I wave over Rane's shoulder as he picks me up and carries me to the bed to spend the rest of the night, making love and just being together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I feel Rane's arms around me and his hand on my stomach and I can't help but smile. I feel him start to place soft kisses to my shoulder and neck and he whispers "Morning Momma." I turn in his arms and say "Morning Daddy." He looks down at my stomach and rubs his knuckles on my stomach and says "Morning tiny one." Kissing me softly, he asks "You want to go get breakfast?" I nod and we get up and dressed. We head out to my car and to the diner and when we walk in, we order our food and talk while we wait. Once we get done eating, we head to Redwoody and as soon as I walk in, Lyla walks over and hugs me. "Are you okay?" she asks. "I'm okay Ly. I promise." I tell her. She looks at me like she's trying to see if I'm lying before hugging me again and asking "How's my nephew?" I start laughing and say "The kid's fine too." We head to her office for our weekly meeting and plan out things for the next movie. "I was thinking. What if the next one, based around a trailer park scene?" I ask. "That's not a bad idea." she says. "I'll send you some notes and we can see what we can get together." I tell her. "Great." she says before we go our separate ways.

I head home, with Rane behind me of course, and when we walk into the house, I head to the kitchen and grab a bottled water. Rane follows me in and leans against the door frame, watching me. "Something on your mind little one?" he asks. I smile and look at him and say "You know me Giant." I laugh a little. He gives me a minute to get my thoughts in order. "You know I love you right?" I ask him and he nods. "I'm quickly learning that being with you isn't easy." I say and he looks at me concerned. "I'm not going anywhere Giant. That's not what I'm saying. Just...when tiny one gets here, I want to start taking boxing classes. Might help me be able to protect myself and our child better. Am I crazy?" I ask. "No baby. Nothing wrong with that. But, until then, if you want, I'll make sure someone's with you when I can't be." he tells me and I nod. "I just don't want to take any chances with tiny one here." I say, putting my hand on my stomach. He walks over and tilts my head up and says "I get it baby. I just…" he starts and I cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere Giant. I finally found the love of my life and getting my family. I'm not giving that up." I tell him and he smiles softly. "Love you little one." he says before kissing me softly.

A little later, I am sitting at my laptop working on notes for Lyla when Rane walks into the room holding a plate with a cheeseburger and fries on it with a bottled water. "Need to feed my kid." he says and I laugh and say "Do I now?" I ask. "Yeah. Gotta make sure my wife and kid are good." he tells me. Leaning down, he kisses me softly and I whisper "Love you so much." He smiles against my lips and says "You too babe."

After eating and getting my notes done, I walk into the living room and don't see Rane. I walk through the house and look in the garage and his bike is here, truck too. Looking around, I see the spare bedroom door open. Opening the door, I see him in there and the walls are painted a soft gray color with black trim. I see a crib and changing table set up. "Rane?" I ask, getting his attention. He stands up and walks over to me. Kissing me softly, before I could say anything, he says "Wanted to get the baby's room set up. Happy said he'd come by and paint a mural on the wall this weekend." He tells me. "Rane, it's perfect." I say. "You said you didn't want traditional colors so I went with gray and black." he says. "It's perfect baby. I love it." I say, kissing him again. He puts his hand on my stomach and I can't help but smile against his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, we are there for my checkup. The doctor comes in to do the ultrasound and when she moves the wand around, we hear the heartbeat. She moves it around a little more and starts taking measurements. "Baby looks good. You want to know the sex?" she asks and we both say yes. "Well, looks like you're having a little boy. Congrats." she says. Rane kisses me softly and says "A son." I smile at him and say "Yeah baby."

We walk into Redwoody and Lyla sees me. "Well?" she asks. "You were right. It's a boy." I say and she hugs me. I see Rane talking to Jax and they hug. Jax turns around and says "Add another SON to the ranks." and everyone cheers. "You okay with that Momma?" Rane asks. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask and he kisses me softly.

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

"Shit." I say as another contraction hits. "You okay?" Rane asks. "No. Your son is trying to tear me apart." I say. He starts laughing until he sees me double over in pain. "Holy fuck." I yell. "Shit. Babe, talk to me." he says. "We need to go. Now." I tell him and we head out the door. We get to the hospital and the entire club is in the waiting room while I am pushing out son out into the world.

Ten hours later, Ryder Jameson Quinn is born. The entire club is in our room and Lyla is holding RJ, which is what we chose to call him. "He's perfect." she says and I can't help but smile. "How much did he weigh?" Lyla asks. "Nine and a half pounds. Just about tore me in half." I tell them laughing. "Well look at his daddy." she tells me and Rane leans down and kisses me softly. I look around at my family and realize just how perfect it is being his favorite girl.


End file.
